


Sunshine In My Pocket

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Branch POV, Branchs thoughts throughout the movie, Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only logical explanation is that Poppy has finally lost it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better than writing a fanfic about an animated kids film. Eh, it's cute.

The only logical explanation was that Poppy had finally lost it.  
  
Branch always knew she wasnt entirely there to begin with - come on, not even regular trolls were that happy!! It wasnt like he had anything wrong with happiness, just because he didnt have any left, didnt mean he condemned the emotion. But Poppy just took it so far! News flash, Princess, not everyone wants to be woken up by pounding music and a shower of glitter!  
  
Her friends - the Snack Pack, where they called? They were a piece of work, too. There was the blueberry Brit and the glowworm, the Siamese twins, the raving DJ, the puff-ball with legs, the shortie with the weird voice, the llama - what the hell was that about?! Not to mention the glitter guy - now _that_ was weird. Clothes, man. They're a thing. And that purple dope, Creek, his name was? Did the guy even know how to use his legs?! "Just show a little positivity!" Y'know what, Creek, you can shove your positivity up your -!  
  
Not the point.  
  
Branch sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to - well, not relax, exactly, because he did not relax, but definitely calm down a bit. Those Bergen-baits could wait. They werent worth the stress. Branch tried focusing on the enormous clawed tracks. They disappeared when they reached the forest (which was probably just a meadow to the Bergens), seeing as the ground was harder here. There were no tracks to be seen, making the place feel even more foreboding.  
  
Gulp. Shudder. Cringe.  
  
Poppy was most definitely insane if she'd actually set foot in here.  
  
Judging by the trail of pink glitter and scrap-booking materials weaving between the trees, she was.  
  
Why was he even doing this?! Sure, Poppy was, well, helpless, but she was still the daughter of King Peppy, who'd freed them from the Bergens in the first place (and failed, but let's not look into that right now). She could handle herself. Hopefully. Maybe he should just turn around now - NO. There was no way in hell he was going back to that - that _hug hovel_ that used to be his bunker!!  
  
Damn that little marshmallow. Barging into his bunker, trying to force him to help her on her suicide mission, letting all those _animals_ into his home, wrecking his stuff, forcing him into non-consensual hugging -!  
  
Once again, not the point.  
  
Branch took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and followed the trail into the forest.  
  
That damn princess owed him _big time_.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
It wasnt like he was worried about her.  
  
That was just stupid. Branch had absolutely no reason to worry about anyone, least of all Poppy. She was foolish, immature, and didnt know anything other than hugging, dancing and singing (and scrapbooking, god forbid he forgot about the scrapbooking). She was absolutely useless, just like all the other trolls. Who had always said that the Bergens would attack them one day? Branch! Who had ignored him? Poppy! And look how that had turned out!  
  
But still, as he followed the trail of glitter through the forest, he couldnt help but feel a bit... Unsure. Unsure was a good word. But he was not worried.  
  
Maybe he was a teeny tiny bit more than unsure when he saw that Poppy's glitter tracks led past dangerous monsters and fire-plants.  
  
Maybe he was a bit worked up when he followed the trail across an actual snake that was trapped in a loop of trees.  
  
Maybe he was sort of tense when he found a pile of glitter inside an eggshell.  
  
Maybe he was kind of nervous when the glitter led through a spikey forest, a stretch of land where it rained paint, a desert, a blizzard, a lake, a storm, a meadow full of floating eyeballs, venus flytraps and giant hill monsters, and a field of bushes full of poisonous berries (come on, Poppy, surely you couldnt be that stupid?!).  
  
But he'd never been more unbelievably _worried_ in his _life_ when he found her tied up in silk webs, about to be devoured by giant spiders.  
  
He'd gotten there in the nick of time, the spiders had been ready to pick her apart. Branch almost had a heart attack when he saw Poppy lying motionless in the web. Sure, she was annoying, and he really hadnt wanted to do this, and he hadnt been worried about her in the beginning, sure.  
  
But, as he cut her out of the cocoon and woke her up using the defribilating bugs (man, that was lucky), he was just relieved she was okay.  
  
Branch couldnt remember the last time he'd felt 'relieved'.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
He doesn't hate her.  
  
At least, he doesnt think so. Losing your colours was like losing all emotions. Sometimes he'd feel kinda sad, or angry, or scared, but it would always pass into the familiar numbness he'd grown used to over the years. And sometimes, if he made a really good comeback, or if he'd won an argument, or finally gotten the Snack Pack to leave him alone, he'd smirk and he'd feel - not happy, really, more like... Satisfied. But it was bitter and cold, and even if it made him feel _something_ , it still passed into that same numbness. But Branch knows he doesnt hate her.  
  
It wasnt because he couldnt hate. He could still feel things, however fleeting they were. Poppy was still annoying, Creek was still a pain in the neck, and Cooper the llama was still plain weird. He just didnt hate her.  
  
_"You're so gray all the time! What happened to you?"_  
  
He hates that she can never take a hint.  
  
_"Hey, I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows! But I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is!"_  
  
He hates that she's always so happy when there's nothing to be happy about.  
  
_"Goodnight, Creek. Boop!"_  
  
He hates that she says goodnight and goodmorning to a god damn _picture frame_ every time they set up camp.  
  
He just doesn't hate her.

/\/\/\

It's the little comments that affect him the most.  
  
Branch tried to act as though he couldnt give a damn what the Snack Pack thought of him, what anyone thought of him, but it was hard when they treated him with such pity. He didnt really blame them, though, even though it was annoying as all hell. Trolls were genetically designed to be happy, and Branch just wasnt. It was a miracle they hadnt thought of him as some kind of psychopath and banished him from Troll Village - not that he liked their constant partying, of course, but Troll Village had a lot of provisions and he knew it's layout well. It would suck if he had to leave, to start again, in a whole new place he knew nothing about. Maybe that was one of the reasons he didnt want to go on this stupid mission. Other than it being stupid.  
  
He didnt really mind that much about what the others thought. It was their opinion, it didnt make any difference to him, why should he care? Only he did, and every time they made one of those little comments, the ones that slipped out so quickly that only he noticed, and reminded him how easily they could hate and pity him.  
  
_"Branch, you always ruin everything."_  
  
He was just trying to keep them safe! Sue him for not wanting to attract any Bergens!  
  
_"Some folks just dont wanna be happy."_  
  
It wasnt a matter of want. He didnt choose to be like this, he never wanted any of this to happen!  
  
_"They're as miserable as you."_  
  
It wasnt his fault. It wasnt like he tried to be miserable. He'd tried to pick himself up, tried to be like them again, but there was no point!  
  
He tried and tried, but it never worked. Branch would always be Branch, rude, sarcastic, fun-hating Branch, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
But there was always an exception with Poppy, no matter how many little comments she spilled.  
  
/\/\/\

He doesn't hate her, but he doesn't like her, either.  
  
So what if he thought she had nice eyes, or a bright smile, they were just observations! Branch was an observant guy, he couldnt help it. So maybe he'd tried to bring himself to one or two (or all) of her parties, but it wasnt for her, it was just because Grandma wouldnt have wanted him to be rude, and he wasnt going to let anyone else suffer the way she had. And, ok, maybe he went after her for her, not because of the hug-crazy trolls. He could've grabbed some provisions, left his bunker, and hid in a cave somewhere, but he went after her. But absolutely not because he liked her, but because he knew she couldnt do this alone and that would send all the other trolls into a panic, and he didnt want to have to deal with that forever!  
  
He didnt like her. He _couldnt_ like her. Feelings were icky and dangerous and got you hurt, and besides, he _couldnt_ feel, not anymore.  
  
Poppy was immature, and crazy, and stupidly happy, and everything Branch wasnt. He didnt like her, not one bit.  
  
But he might just love her, and that was even worse.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
He almost blows it on the date.  
  
Branch hadnt tried to, but Bridget - ahem, Lady Glitter Sparkles, seriously - was coming close to ruining their rescue mission (and any future she had with King Gristle, but Branch most definitely did not care about that... Much). He had to do _something_!  
  
So he tried to put himself in the same position. Well, he says tried. He was. He was pathetically in love (maybe) with someone totally out of his league who only talked to him out of nothing but pity. He channelled everything he'd felt these past few days. Just because he couldnt be happy, that didnt mean no one else could.  
  
The words flowed out naturally, and Branch could feel everyone looking at him, but he didnt care. He needed to get it out. It wouldnt get rid of the icky, sappy feelings, but Grandma had always said that it was better to let your emotions out than holding them in. Branch supposed there was a first time for everything.  
  
Bridget repeated his words perfectly, and Branch couldnt help but look at Poppy as his mouth quirked into a small smile. He wasnt talking to Bridget anymore.  
  
_"Yes, you do."_  
  
Poppy looked stunned and confused, and Branch immediately felt so terribly embarrassed that he almost thought about jumping out of Bridgets hair, strolling up to the king and saying, "eat me, please!" But then she was smiling, and Branch was smiling, and he felt - he couldnt explain it. It reminded him of when he would swing with his hair, above the ground and flying, almost. His stomach felt empty, but it was flipping at the same time. His heart was racing, he was short of breath, and he was almost certain Poppy felt the same way.  
  
But, like all the little feelings he felt, it soon passed. He blinked a few times, and turned away, trying to calm himself down. Poppy was nice, that was her thing. She was just being nice. She didnt feel the same thing, and, knowing how oblivious she was, she probably hadnt even noticed anything except for a rare burst of emotion. Emotion that Branch would not be showing again. Emotions were weakness, and emotions for someone else were even worse, because no matter what, they'd always leave you, and you'd be left alone, forever, your emotions suffocating you until there was nothing left. It was better to be like the Bergens, and not feel anything.  
  
_"You know, being here with you... It makes me believe true happiness is possible."_  
  
Well, that was unfortunate.  
  
I mean, yay for Bridget.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
All his life, Branch had always blamed someone.  
  
No sleep? Stupid party trolls had kept him up all night. Constant stress? The Bergens could be on the move at that very moment. Grandma Rosiepuff -?  
  
Well. There was no one but himself to blame for that.  
  
As Branch stood there, helpless, watching Poppy's magenta hair and pink skin fade into nothing but shades of grey, he was reminded of that day. He was hopeless, pathetic, watching another persons life get ruined, and he had no one to blame.  
  
Was it Creek? She'd stayed colorful even when all the signs said he was dead, because of nothing but hope. That was how much she cared about him, and he betrayed them. Or was it Chef? Poppy had definitely been afraid of her. But she'd faced her once, twice, and still remained hopeful. Bridget? Their friendship was lost as soon as it had been found, and there was nothing Poppy could do to help her.  
  
_"You were right, Branch."_  
  
He had no one to blame but himself.  
  
Who was the one who'd called her useless? Branch. Who was the one who'd always made fun of her, mocked her, and refused every hand crafted, specially made invitation she made for him? Branch. Who was the one who'd said that bad things happen, and there was nothing you could do about it? Branch. He just never expected her to take it seriously.  
  
The entire pot was now nothing but grey and black, and it could all be traced back to him. Poppy had been so happy, so perfect, but then he'd gotten near her and tainted not just her, but all the other trolls as well.  
  
Sometimes feeling sad was better than feeling nothing at all, but this was not one of those times. This was his fault, and he was going to fix it.  
Branch didnt care that every troll in the village was looking at him, didnt care that they were murmuring and frowning and were probably thinking that he was just making it worse. He didnt, couldnt, think about anything other than making Poppy happy.  
  
_"Show me a smile, now."_  
  
He sings, and she turns away.  
  
_"Dont be unhappy."_  
  
He opens his arms for a hug, and she covers her bracelet.  
  
_"Cant remember when I last saw you laughing."_  
  
He's right there, but she wont let him in.  
  
_"This world makes us crazy."_  
  
She smiles. He's making progress.  
  
_"And you've taken all you can bear."_  
  
He realizes why she always tried to help him, and how he made her feel whenever he walked away.  
  
_"Just call me up."_  
  
This was hopeless, but he wasnt giving up now. He'd spent too many years giving up. She'd always been there for him, and, dammit, he was going to be there for her now.  
  
_"You know I'll always be there."_  
  
Her smile grows, and the soles of her feet glow pink. Color flows through her body like water, filling her up from her toes to the tips of her hair, and Branch has never felt less hopeless. Poppy's here, he's here, they're ok, they'll make it out alright, and oh god, did he just say 'I love you' through song?!  
  
Poppy looks back at him, eyes wide, but he doesnt shy away. He keeps smiling, and she takes his hand, and he knows everything's going to be ok.  
  
_"So dont be afraid, to let them show."_  
  
He almost jumps away when his hand starts to glow blue - no, not just blue, teal. Had he been teal before? It had been so long.  
  
_"Your true colors, true colors, are beautiful."_  
  
The color spread from his hand, to his chest, to his whole body. His hair's a dark blue, almost purple shade. He hasnt felt this way for so long, he's almost nervous - but he looks back at Poppy, and it's all ok. They'll be ok.  
  
He changes his hold on her hands, and leads her around the pot in a waltz of sorts. He hasnt danced in a long time, but it feels right. One by one, color fills the room, seeping through each of the trolls.  
  
_"Like a rainbow."_  
  
/\/\/\  
  
If Branch had to decide what he loved about Poppy, other than herself (he can say that now), he'd have to pick her determination.  
  
It was how she'd kept sending him special, one-of-a-kind invitations, even after he kept knocking her down. It was how she'd managed to bring him along on the crazy quest. It was how she'd actually succeeded in said crazy quest.  
  
But, right now, it was a damn pain in the behind.  
  
They really needed to get out of here. Bridget would only be able to hold of the Bergens for a certain amount of time, and when that time ran out, the Bergens would be severely pissed. Branch didnt really want to be around to see that, and he definitely didnt want Poppy to be around, either.  
  
But, as he had said before, being nice was Poppy's thing. So they do what anyone would do in that situation; roller skate through a window.  
  
They dont really have a plan, and that's what bothers Branch the most (other than the starving Bergens eyeing them hungrily). But Poppy makes it through. She speaks like a true queen, addressing the whole room and holding herself with pride, and Branch cant believe he ever doubted her.  
  
And then Chef grabs him in her fist and throws him in front of the Kings mouth, and everything goes to hell again.  
  
Chef hits the Kings head, and, like a reflex, his tongue rolls out like a gray carpet. Branch yelps and tries to run away, but the crazy royal pain slams a meat cleaver into the ground in front of him. He backs up without realizing, tripping onto the Kings tongue, so slippery and sticky and gross that he cant do anything but try (and fail) to crawl away. There are some gasps and panicked murmurs from the Bergens, and Branch thinks he hears the Snack Pack yelping or Poppy yelling at them to stop, dammit, but he cant focus on anything other than Chef yelling "Eat! Eat!"  
  
He wonders if this was how Grandma felt.  
  
Branch winces, preparing for the fatal bite of a Bergens sharp teeth, but something slams into his side and knocks him to the ground, and all he can think is _thank god for Poppy._  
  
She said exactly as he'd told her in the pot, about how happiness is inside everyone, and sometimes you need someone to help you find it. He doesnt think he's ever felt proud in his life, but he imagines it feels something like this. Even if the Bergens imprisoned them, ate their species and terrorized them for years (wait, why were they doing this again?) Poppy just wouldnt give up on them. She hadnt given up on him, either.  
  
Just - Thank god for Poppy.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Things hadnt really changed.  
  
Not much, anyways. The other trolls thought that just because Branch's colors had returned that he'd be all cupcakes and rainbows like them, but it wasnt that easy. Twenty years of isolating himself from them had left him a bit socially awkward, and even though he wasnt gray anymore, he was still snarky and sarcastic and always got the last word.  
  
But he wasnt the same, either. He could feel again, really feel, not just fleeting bursts of usually negative emotions. He was less bitter, less stubborn, and more open-minded. Poppy almost fainted when he suggested throwing a party to celebrate the peace between Bergens and Trolls.  
  
Poppy helped. Even though she was queen now, she'd always be there to help him through his gray days. She'd throw lowkey parties just so he could be comfortable, she'd sing happy songs to cheer him up, she'd do anything. He hoped she knew how much he cared about her, because there was no possible way he could put it in words.  
  
She finds his stash of invitations when they're sorting through his stuff. Judging by the way she squeals and hugs him, she probably knows. And Branch knows she feels the same.  
  
Life isnt always cupcakes and rainbows, Branch knows that better than anyone. But maybe it would be better to at least try to go through life thinking that it mostly is.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand done.


End file.
